Crystal Faitā
Abilities: Cryokinesis - She can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. *''Ice Attacks '' Divided into two groups depending on whether they use Cold or Ice: *''Create/generate/increase'', shape and manipulate cold for various effects, freezing areas of differing sizes/shapes and/or objects for several effects: *''Cold Energy Manipulation'' *''Frostbite'' to freeze anything to atomic levels making it fragile. **''Cellular Disintegration'' by causing frostbites that cannot be repaired. *''Create/generate/increase'' ice. **Avalanche Creation **''Burrowing'' with choice between simply gliding through ice or leaving a tunnel. *Ice Negation *Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate ice. *Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. *Shard Manipulation *Cryokinetic Constructs including weapons, walls, armors or allies/servants. *Move/lift ice at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. *Cryokinetic Surfing * Ice Flight Techniques: *Cryokinetic Combat *Cryokinetic Invisibility *Cryokinetic Regeneration *Cryoportation *Cryostasis *Ice Absorption *Ice Augmentation *Ice Aura *Ice Empowerment *Ice Healing *Ice Mimicry *Ice Storm Creation *Ice Transmutation Last Resort - The Deep Freeze- This move will freeze anything, from tangible targets, to intangible energy such as fire, or concepts such as time. They can drop the temperature to absolute zero, which is impossible by natural means, causing quantum effects; due to freezing at such otherwise impossible levels, breakdowns at atomic levels and superconductivity occur. Cold Immunity provides no defense against this ability and thawing of ice is more difficult, if not impossible. Aquakinesis - She can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. * Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate water. ** Control ocean currents. **Flood Creation **Manipulate tides. **Tidal Wave Generation **Water Separation **Waterspout Generation **Whirlpool Generation * Density Manipulation/Water Solidification via controlling water molecules. ** Harden and enhance the body by collecting and manipulating water pressure within it. ** Hydrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Move/lift water, ice, vapor, etc. at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. ** Hydrokinetic Flight ** Hydrokinetic Surfing * Viscosity Manipulation * Water Attacks * Water Purification * Water Walking Techniques * Limited Blindness Inducement by manipulating the water in/on eyes to blur vision. * Drowning * Healing Water * Hydrokinetic Combat * Hydrokinetic Invisibility * Hydrokinetic Regeneration * Hydromancy * Hydroportation * Liquid Surveillance Communication * Motor-Skill Manipulation by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within body. ** Internal Rupturing * Water Absorption ** Dehydration * Water Augmentation * Water Aura * Water Empowerment * Water Mimicry * Water Portal Creation * Water Transmutation Anemokinesis - She can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. * Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate air and all forms of wind from tornadoes, hurricanes, vertical drafts, micro-bursts and other devastating forms of wind. Naturally can also create any less extreme air/wind movement. ** Ice Negation * Aero-Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. ** Aerokinetic Flight ** Aerokinetic Surfing ** Air Walking ** Repel projectiles by controlling air vectors. ** Enhanced Strength/Tactile Telekinesis by using air pressure to lift heavy objects and land harder strikes. *Air Attacks *Air Negation *Air Solidification, Density Manipulation, and Pressure Manipulation via controlling air molecules. ** Aerokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. ** Crushing by increasing air pressure. ** Vibration Emission by releasing bursts of compressed air molecules. * Atmospheric Adaptation * Electrical Immunity by using the air to insulate electricity. * Enhanced Senses using air/wind: ** Enhanced Hearing by amplifying air molecule vibrations. ** Enhanced Touch by reading the airwaves and feel any disturbances. * Enhanced Speed by reducing air resistance and utilizing pressurized air for propulsion. **Jet Propulsion by using compressed air pressure for supersonic bursts. *Manipulate the various gaseous molecules within the atmosphere for various effects - ** Combustion/Explosion Inducement forcing volatile elements to ignite via friction. ** Deoxygenation by removing the oxygen in the atmosphere. ** Generate explosive and propulsive energy via nitrogen. ** Purification of the air by removing hazardous molecules. ** Rot/Rust Inducement by oxidizing the target's area. ** Vacuum Creation by removing all air molecules out of the area. TechniquesEdit * Aerokinetic Combat *Aerokinetic Invisibility * Aeromancy *Aeroportation *Air Absorption *Air Aura *Air Current Sense *Air Empowerment *Air Mimicry *Air Portal Creation *Air Transmutation *Cyclone Spinning by spinning in a tornado-like manner. *Enhanced Breath **Enhanced Lung Capacity *Explosion Inducement by causing air pressure inside an object to expand. ** Implosion Inducement by increasing external air pressure, causing a cave-in. **Internal Rupturing by having internal air pressure crush and shatter organs. *Healing Wind *Sound Absorption/Nullification by keeping air still. *Sound Amplification by increasing vibration of airwaves. Humanoid Dragon - By from being a dragon girl, She is active to be humanoid dragon which can be the size of a slightly larger human (such as an anthropomorphic dragon form or a human with scales, horns, claws, fangs, wings, and a tail). *Elemental Resistance (Wind, Water, & Ice) *Dragon Armor *Dragon Magic *Draconic Element Manipulation *Draconic Energy Manipulation *Elemental Breath (Wind, Water, & Ice) *Scale Manifestation *Tail Manifestation *Wing Manifestation Category:Characters